It is Always Good to be Skeptical
|row3 = SRorgs|season = 16|episode_number = 3/12|previous = Cats Don't Like Taking Baths|next = The Amazing Dim and His Infinite Wisdom}} is the third episode of SRorgs: Sri Lanka! Previously On... Survivor On Jaffna, Drew cemented himself in a power position on his tribe. and Natalie came up with an idea to potentially throw others off her track concerning an idol find On Malabe, Kat cemented herself as the biggest target. After the immunity challenge loss, Malabe easily booted Kat in the process, simultaneously blindsiding her closest ally Bailey in the process. 14 People remain. Who will go home tonight? Story Day 7 As the sun rises on Sri Lanka, the camera pans to the Jaffna tribe, where people are shown socializing, forming bonds, and creating clear alliances. Drew feels in clear control of his tribe, making it clear that he, and his closest ally Natalie, would likely be in the drivers' seat for the next boot. Moreover, he wishes for either Dag or Alex to be the next one out. Blueybruno similarily feels good about the game. Dag, on the other hand, contemplates about Malabe dynamics, sharing his thoughts on players he's had experience playing with. Dag also worries about the possibilities of a potential blindside, stating that his friends in the game could secretly be plotting behind his back. Silence, on Malabe, is ecstatic about the tribal results. However, despite such an easy boot, Silence continues plotting, setting his eyes on a select few people on the tribe as potential boots. Day 8 On Malabe, Dim makes clear progress in cracking the code for the tribe's hidden immunity idol. He thinks he knows what it is, but unfortunately does not know what to do with his information. Just like Dim, Alex, on Jaffna, also has his troubles finding the idol. Natalie, on the other hand, has far more luck. After scouring the Sri Lankan landscape, with an answer 'Karunakara' in mind, she notices an orange string. After untying it from the stick its stuck to, a brown ball comes in view. Natalie opens the ball, and claims her prize - an authentic hidden immunity idol. As stated in her confessional, Natalie immediately tells Drew in order to cement trust between the two. Despite initial distrust between the two, Dag and Drew form and alliance, including Nik in the process. Drew, like Dag, doesn't view the alliance as absolutely mandatory, deeming it secondary to his original alliance with Natalie and Aussie. Dag also shares his doubts on the alliance. Day 9 Drew hopes that his tribe will win the upcoming immunity challenge, sparing him from having to choose between his alliances. The tribes come in to their next immunity challenge, which is announced and then described. Immediately, the tribes begin strategizing, as evidenced by Natalie's detailing of a potential strategy for the challenge. However, after the challenge is completed, it's revealed that Jaffna has defeated Malabe, sending them to their 2nd tribal council. Dag is incredulous at Malabe's challenge ineptitude. Shea, on the other hand, feels more sorrowful about the challenge, also revealing outside factors affecting his game. However, he does claim that Bailey proves the obvious target for this tribal. Drew, on Jaffna, also contemplates targets. Dag also contemplates the future, however, it proves more long-term than Drew. As the castaways on Malabe get ready for tribal council, Silence confirms the plan, yet adds a little bit of his usual trickery into the mix, mainly concerning last tribal. The castaways of Malabe walk into the setting sun, entering the fear-inducing tribal council. Tribal Council The castaways walk in, and undergo their usual line of questioning. After a certain amount of time, they go up to vote. The votes are tallied and read, with no idols being played. 1st Vote... Bailey Kaster Bailey Bailey 3rd Person Voted Out of SRorgs: Sri Lanka... Bailey Bailey dejectedly shuffles his torch over to the hosts. Bailey has his torch snuffed, a whiff of smoke signaling the fire's departure. Bailey leaves the tribal council area. Tribe unanimity is at a high, but will they stay this way. Another date with tribal should tell. Malabe heads back to their beach. 'Unaired' Voting Confessionals Next Time on... Survivor Silence is happy with tribal results Drew shares feelings of unluckiness and Dag is satisfied with the tribe's happenings Trivia *The episode's title comes from Dag talking about his alliance with Drew and Nik